


like a moth to a flame

by koutarawr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst?, CAN THEY JUST KISS, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff, High School, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mentioned Osasuna, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Mutual Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, basically atsumu is annoying, best bro osamu, motoya’s tired of sakusa, sakusa is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarawr/pseuds/koutarawr
Summary: High school au where Miya Atsumu bothers Sakusa Kiyoomi daily until one day, he stopped. Sakusa tries to convince himself that he is relieved to be free of Atsumu since he has been longing to get rid of him ever since, little did he know, Atsumu inevitably grew on him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 61
Kudos: 406





	1. Chapter 1

Sakusa Kiyoomi is a fan of silence. Too much noise means too many people which means that there is a multitude of germs present. A person’s hands could even carry at least 3000 bacteria, belonging to 100 different species. His trail of thought got interrupted by ~~a loud shout~~ a loud screech as he’s on the way to his classroom.

“Omi-kuuun~ wait for me!”

Ah. Miya Atsumu. The biggest, grimiest, most disgusting germ of all. Sakusa could never understand why Miya, of all people, cling unto him like a fucking koala bear (of course not literally, Sakusa would be found dead before that happens).

He ignored Atsumu and increased his pace in walking and finally he reaches his classroom. He sat silently at the corner of the room with everything in his seat placed neatly.

“Omi-omi!” Atsumu gasps while catching his breath. It was obvious that he ran just to reach Sakusa in the hallway but failed to since Sakusa has been accustomed to his antics, he practices his fast-paced walk every day just to ~~outrun~~ outwalk Atsumu and avoid interactions with him as much as he can. But alas, the gods are never in his favor. Miya Atsumu, with all his glory, sits at the row behind him. 

Sakusa kept his line of vision directly at the front then suddenly, a fluff of badly bleached blonde hair entered his sight. Fuck. Him again. Can’t he have a break?

Atsumu grinned at him. Sakusa noticed the morning sun’s gleam touching Miya Atsumu’s face ever so gently. His eyes were like a whirlpool of honey mixed with mischievousness and his cheeks were flushed red like newly bloomed carnation on a spring morning. What was he saying? Sakusa did not just think any of those. He softly touched his forehead to see if he was sick and delusional. Atsumu looked at him questioningly, tilting his head saying,

“Omi-kun, are ya sick? Ya should have stayed home then. I’ll bring ya to the nurse office, come on. Ya should rest, what the heck were ya thinking, going to school if you don’t feel good. Stupid Omi-omi. Get yer things, let’s go to the nurse’s office.”

Atsumu rambled while looking a bit concerned and alarmed.

“What the hell, Miya. I’m not sick. Leave me alone.” Sakusa angrily replied while rolling his eyes.

“Yer such a sea urchin Omi-kun! If ya roll yer eyes one more time, it will fall off.” Atsumu giggled.

Their conversation got cut off short as their homeroom teacher entered the room and their day started.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch started and Komori Motoya, Sakusa’s cousin, went to his classroom and sat next to him.

“How’s your day been? Where's Atsumu, Omi-kun?” Motoya asks while wiggling his brows. Sakusa took out his gloves from his bag, wore it, and flicked Motoya on the forehead.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Motoya exclaimed.

Sakusa just looked at him blankly and took out his alcohol bottle and sprayed it on his now glove-free hands. He took out the bento box he crafted himself to make sure that the cleanliness is top tier. He looked at the array of food he prepared and mentally patted his own back. Perfectly cooked food with perfect ratio of rice, tonkatsu, sauce, and vegetables. Suddenly, a slam of a door opening was heard.

“I hate ya Samu! I hate ya too Sunarin! Ya always tease me together, yer both annoying!” Atsumu entered the room with furrowed brows and a ~~cute~~ horrendous little pout.

Osamu smirked proudly as he stood in front of the door of their classroom and slowly placed an arm around Suna Rintarou’s waist. Atsumu looked at them with disbelief and turned around, wanting to rid of the image of his twin baby brother and his sassy teammate joining forces together to make his life more miserable.

Atsumu scanned the room and his eyes met Sakusa’s. Shit. Sakusa immediately looked away but Atsumu was already on his way to him.

“Omi-kun~” Atsumu sang sweetly while ruffling his own hair to make it messier. A stray hair fell on Atsumu’s face.

“I said stop with that nickname, Miya. I don’t understand why you’re the Miya I got stuck with, I’d rather be classmates with Osamu.” Sakusa snapped. Something flickered on Atsumu’s eyes. Jealousy? Pain? Longing? Sakusa wasn’t really able to catch it well since it was gone in a mere millisecond.

“Oh, Omi-omi, you make me blush!” exclaimed Atsumu with a cocky smirk.

“Whatever.” Sakusa grumpily said while taking a bite of his crunchy tonkatsu.

“Can I have some too, Omi-kun? Osamu had my bento box and I don’t want to be around with him and Sunarin right now.” Atsumu whined and begged for some food. As if it was on cue, his stomach started grumbling. He smiled sheepishly.

Sakusa was annoyed and just wanted to make Atsumu leave him as soon as possible (or so he thinks) so he took his spare container (he had a spare anything, this is Sakusa we’re talking about) and placed exactly half of everything from his bento box.

While glaring at Atsumu, he pushed the spare container to the whiny guy and hoped Miya will leave him alone with some peace.

“Wha-what?” Atsumu had his mouth ajar, not believing what happened. Did Omi-stingy-urchin-kun just share his lunch?

“If you don’t want it, I’ll give it to Motoya. Hurry the fuck up, Miya. And don’t eat here, you’ll make my area messy.” Sakusa said impatiently while biting on his next piece of tonkatsu.

Atsumu immediately grabbed the container and ran outside of the room with a panicked look.


	2. Chapter 2

Miya Atsumu loves attention. He’s been the center of attention with his brother because of their superior genes that attracts both female and male species, no matter how young or how old. The twins receive at least 10 love letters and confession letters daily, their desks always have at least one gift or chocolate from their fan girls and fan boys. Now, as Osamu Miya revealed his relationship with Suna Rintarou, girls flock on Atsumu more, wanting to snag the only single Miya twin. No matter what advances they make, Miya Atsumu only wants the attention of a certain raven-haired man with a stingy attitude, comparable to a sea urchin. He never really knew why he liked riling Sakusa Kiyoomi up. Maybe because it is the way his brows scrunch up when annoyed, his dark eyes stained with both amusement and displease. The way he clenched his fist when Atsumu successfully vexed him of his existence. Or maybe there is no exact reason, it’s just because it’s Omi-kun.

He realized that he liked Sakusa Kiyoomi during their 2nd year of high school when the man gave him a bottle of alcohol because as Omi-omi said while scoffing, “You’re dirty, Miya. Spray this bottle on your whole body or something.” Atsumu never really considered that as an insult, he actually even kept the bottle and never used it and it just sits on his desk at home.

His brother knew of his pining as well as his boyfriend and constantly teases him about it.

“Can you imagine? The biggest jerk liking the too-blunt jerk? That doesn’t sit right with me.” Suna laughed at Atsumu’s face.

Osamu teasing never really needed any words. One knowing look with an irritating smirk is enough to ruin Atsumu’s day.

“Hey, 'Samu.” Atsumu said while playing with his hands.

“What’s up, 'Tsumu?” Osamu replied, looking at his twin with questioning eyes.

“Do you think Omi-kun will like me or whatever, I don’t really care. Forget I said anything haha.” Atsumu mumbled shyly with a soft tone and laughed awkwardly, regretting that these words left his mouth. He rubbed the nape of his neck due to embarrassment.

Osamu looked at him with utter amusement, “Wow, that’s kinda gay bro. He won’t like ya though, ya look ugly.”

“We have the same face, stupid! And yer gay too, yer even dating Sunarin!” Atsumu angrily huffs, standing in front of his classroom. The three continued with their banters until Atsumu had enough and stormed inside his room, forgetting to get his bento box from Osamu.

His eyes scanned the room with the purpose of looking for a certain male he loves to annoy.

He approached Sakusa with a confident stride with an arrogant-Miya-Atsumu-is-here kind of grin.

“Omi-kun~” He sang while ruffling his hair to make it messier and to mask the fact that the monsters gnawing at his stomach are active once more, now that he saw Sakusa.

His plan on annoying Sakusa took a different turn when Kiyoomi gave Atsumu half of his own lunch. His brain malfunctioned, his cheeks got warmer, his hands got colder, his heartbeat intensified. He grabbed the container and immediately ran outside the classroom. He goes to the only person who never teased him when in a gay panic. Kita Shinsuke. He ran to the upperclassmen’s classroom and searched for him. He huffed and looked at Kita-san with shocked eyes. With one look, Kita knew exactly why Atsumu was in his classroom.

“Is this about Sakusa again, Atsumu?” Kita said while fixing his desk full of books and pens.

“He gave me his lunch. I mean half of it, but he gave me his lunch.” Atsumu said, still in shock and disbelief to the extent that he did not even believe that what he’s saying is true.

Kita looked at Atsumu with a slight smile and said, “Aren’t you happy that he did?”

“Yeah but like this isn’t true, maybe he placed some I don’t know, chemicals? To successfully kill me? Kita-saaaan, should I eat this? Or keep it? Or I don’t know.” Atsumu panics while opening the container.

Kita sighed, “Just eat it, Atsumu. It’ll get bad if you leave it alone and who knows when you’ll get the chance to taste Sakusa’s cooking again.”

Atsumu, with his chopsticks, lifted up the crunchy and juicy tonkatsu and took a bite.

Atsumu felt like he was in the anime show he watched with his twin called, _Shokugeki_. The taste is divine. He savored the meal, taking too long with each bite. Once he was finished, he felt like he could already die for tasting Sakusa’s cooking. He thanked Kita and went out of the room to venture out Omi-kun and compliment him for the food.

He saw Sakusa just right outside their classroom and he planned to sneak behind him from the corner until he heard,

“What the fuck, Motoya? As if. Miya Atsumu is the epitome of annoying, his personality is far from the people I actually had feelings for.” Sakusa scoffed and defended himself while digging his nail on his palm.

“Oh, like Ushijima-san?” Motoya said teasingly.

“Stop it. You’re being a bother like Miya.” Sakusa rolled his eyes.

Motoya looked at Sakusa with scrutiny, “Why do you keep bringing Atsumu back into the conversation, couz?”

Sakusa looked at him, annoyance apparent in his eyes as he sighs and says, “I just want him to leave me alone, what does he not get? How does his twin even manage to tolerate him? He’s such a bother in my life, honestly wish I never even met him.”

“That’s kind of harsh, don’t you think?” Motoya said concerningly.

_Oh_.

Atsumu blinked once. Twice.

He swallowed painfully as if there are thousands of tacks in his throat.

He never got to hear the rest of the conversation as he ran through the hallways, looking for his twin.

“’Samu.” Atsumu stated, looking at his twin with slightly red and watery eyes. His twin’s head immediately snapped and looked at the figure in front of him and hugged Atsumu, whispering, “Ya look like a swollen bumble bee, stupid.”

“’Samu.” Atsumu whimpered, his voice cracking, hugging his twin back as he sniffed back his tears.

Osamu looked at his twin with disgust mixed with concern and said, “Oi, stop crying, yer making our face look bad. I’ll treat ya ice cream later, as much as ya want.”

Miya Atsumu never really made friends on his own. His friends were only his friends through mediums such as volleyball or Osamu. His personality makes him hard to be friends with. Although he looks like he’s the more approachable twin, most people get offended by the simple things he says. He can’t help it but be rude. Osamu thinks that it’s his way of sieving out people. He chases people away using his jerkish personality, but Osamu knew his twin was an amazing person inside. He was caring (in his own unique Atsumu way), he was nonverbally kind, he was passionate, and when he loves, he gives his all.

When Miya Osamu heard what Sakusa Kiyoomi said about his twin, he was livid (he never told Atsumu though, as if he’ll show his brotherly affection). Atsumu’s a piece of shit but he won’t let anyone treat him as such except for him. He’s the only one who has the _twin pass_ of treating Atsumu like that.

While walking home, Osamu hit Atsumu at the back of his head saying, “Never talk to him again unless necessary, if ya do, I’ll tell mom ya were the one who broke her most precious vase last week.”

Atsumu looked at him with wide eyes, “'Samu, if ya tell mom that, ya know I won’t live to see another day, right?”

Osamu rolled his eyes saying, “Whatever, just don’t talk to Sakusa unless it’s for a group project or something okay? I’ll kick yer ass if ya do.”

Atsumu, the guy who never shuts up, just nodded.

He sighed, looked up to see the sun setting, and said, “Okay.”

_Okay._


	3. Chapter 3

Sakusa Kiyoomi was observant, at the very least. However, even a person who do not really care about their environment would notice that Miya Atsumu was avoiding Sakusa.

He never heard the annoying shrill of Atsumu in the hallway. Weird. He entered the classroom and sighed gratefully. Does this mean he does not have to deal with that guy who never shuts up? He was already celebrating in his head but then he saw Atsumu enter the room with a different, less bright smile than usual. There goes his silence, Sakusa thought. But shockingly, Atsumu just quietly placed his bag on top of his chair and happily skipped outside the room.

Miya Atsumu looks tough, but he is actually one of the most fragile people you’ll ever know. He keeps this façade to safeguard himself from other because he is his first line of defense in the world. One would assume that Atsumu never really cared about what other thinks of him. He did too. But he knew, deep down, he really did.

Lunch time came by and there’s this sinking feeling at the pit of Sakusa’s stomach. Is Atsumu not feeling well or something? Wait, he shouldn’t care about that. He’s actually thankful that he got to have a break from Atsumu.

Atsumu went out of the room chirpily as soon as their teacher let them have their lunch. Weird. He never does that. His thoughts were cut off as Motoya entered the room.

His cousin sat next to him and asked with questioning eyes, “Where’s Atsumu? Why isn’t he with you?” Sakusa rolled his eyes, twice, irritated by the question and said, “How would I know, he ignored me all day.”

“Oh, is that the reason why you’re more cranky than usual?” Motoya smirked suggestively.

“Shut the fuck up, Motoya. I’ll go to the bathroom, wait for me.” Sakusa commanded.

“I’ll go with you, wait for me Kiyo!” Motoya shouted, trying to catch the pace of Sakusa.

On the way to the bathroom, they heard a very familiar loud boisterous laugh.

“And it went pfoosh! And ‘Samu and I got reprimanded by the store owner, but it was worth it because of the look on her face.” Atsumu narrated with an excited grin and huge unnecessary hand movements.

Sakusa found himself in front of Atsumu and.. an upperclassman? He tried to recall the familiar face. Ah. Kita Shinsuke. The captain of their volleyball club.

“Oh! Uh, sorry about that Om—Sakusa, Motoya-kun, uh excuse us.” Atsumu stuttered while looking down.

_Sakusa?_

What.

What does Sakusa mean? Not Omi-kun? Or even Omi-omi? I mean he loathed those names but why the sudden change? Thousands of thoughts drills in his head and he couldn’t even think clearly anymore.

Sakusa. Huh.

Maybe Kita Shinsuke’s the reason why Atsumu’s been avoiding him. Kita Shinsuke, Atsumu’s captain. When did they even get close? Sakusa never saw them together until today. Together? Are they together together? Or maybe they’re just friends. Or they’re talking about volleyball for their club. But Atsumu’s story was nothing related to volleyball. What is this sinking feeling that Sakusa has been experiencing all day?

Maybe Atsumu eventually got tired of ruining Sakusa’s day. That’s a good thing.. right?

Sakusa scoffed internally, Kita Shinsuke, huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short update hehe, I think I used their names too much in this chapter lmaooo. Thanks for reading guys !! I really appreciate it !! <33 interact w me in the comments and leave a kudos if u want !! <333


	4. Chapter 4

Miya Atsumu thought that nothing would push him away from Sakusa. He actually liked their banters since Sakusa’s the only one, aside from his twin and his twin’s boyfriend, who has the guts and actually talks back to him and even oppose everything he says and does. These little banters that might look like trifle and unimportant to others, are one of the factors which make up Atsumu’s day. Without it, there’s something missing. A gap. His Omi-kun.

But he wouldn’t dare talk to Sakusa because he knew that ‘Samu was serious about his threats and their mother is the most terrifying being in the whole universe. Just the thought of their mom getting furious at him sends shivers down to his spine. Stupid ‘Samu. Stupid Omi-kun.

But as he remembers why he stopped interacting with his precious Omi-kun, his stomach dropped, eyes glistening with unshed tears, nails digging on his palm. He never cared for others’ opinions, so why does it hurt?

It has been two weeks and he’s been currently successful on his mission to avoid Sakusa. Well, it was never really hard since the raven-haired boy never really approached him. Sakusa’s probably relieved. Atsumu thought that maybe it’s for the best. He can start moving on from his ~~deep-rooted~~ silly little crush.

“Miya.” A tall figure loomed over the unsuspecting boy who had his head down. Before looking up at the figure, Atsumu checked his watch and saw that it was dismissal time. He sighed gratefully. Finally, he’s released from his own personal hellhole. He yawned and looked up while stretching.

When he did, everything seemed to stop. His breath hitched, his eyes were wide, his arms stayed on the air- mimicking a mid-pose of a stretch, he couldn’t move. It was.. his Omi-kun? His brain short-circuited into overdrive and stopped working due to his shock. Amidst his flabbergasted state, another familiar person called out from the room, “’Tsumu, ya stupid little shit, yer so slow, hurry up. Kita-san’s waiting for you, he has something for you.”

Atsumu jolted upwards, grabbed his bag and said, “Uh, sorry Sakusa, I hafta go.”, before immediately leaving the room.

“’Tsumu!” Osamu shouted outside the room, clearly impatient.

“Can’t ya wait for a moment ya fucking brute?” Atsumu stated, irritation apparent on his face.

“No.” Osamu said while kicking Atsumu on the shin.

“Fuck, ‘Samu what the hell?” Atsumu gasped from the (not really painful) kick.

“What were ya doing, talking to Sakusa there? Didn’t we have a deal?” Osamu looked at his twin.

“It wasn’t my fault, I was taking a nap then out of nowhere, he was right in front of me.” Atsumu pouts while pleading, “Don’t tell mom I broke her vase please, ‘Samu, my best twin brother.”

“Yer stupid. I’m yer only twin brother.” Osamu scoffed at Atsumu’s attempt of sucking up to him.

“Well, I wouldn’t want any other twin asides from you.” Atsumu stated nonchalantly.

Osamu’s eyes slightly widened but not enough for Atsumu to see. “Well, I’d rather have no twin brother at all.” He said with a ghost of a smile.

Atsumu noticed and grinned, “’Samu, ya love me.” while giggling to himself.

The twins finally exited the building when a thought came into Atsumu’s mind.

“Wait.” Atsumu stopped his twin from walking, “Didn’t ya say Kita-san has something for me?” He tilted his head questioningly.

His twin smirked knowingly and stated, “Nah, it wasn’t for you to hear anyways.”

“Huuuh? The hell ‘Samu? What’re you on about? Do ya impulsively lie now for no reason?” Atsumu said, confusion etched in his eyes.

“Nevermind that, yer too stupid to understand what I’m implicating anyways.” His twin increased his pace in walking, leaving Atsumu behind.

“Oy, yer stupid too ‘Samu, hey! Oi! Don’t leave me!” Atsumu increased his speed as well.

Side by side, the twins walked under the orange-hued sky.

“I hate you ‘Samu.” Atsumu said endearingly, looking straight ahead.

“I hate you more, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu replied flatly with a small smile, looking at his feet.

The twins’ mode of communication was never really with words.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakusa Kiyoomi never really opened up to anyone, not even Motoya so imagine the surprise on his face when Sakusa approached him to ask for advice.

“So, what’s up?” Motoya said while fumbling on a Rubix cube he found in Sakusa’s nightstand while sitting on the floor.

“It’s Atsumu. He’s been ignoring me.” Sakusa said, voice devoid of any emotion as if he’s trying to sound indifferent.

“Hmmm? So?” Motoya raised his right eyebrow, pausing his movement on the rubix cube, staring right at Sakusa’s eyes.

“Nevermind. Get out.” Sakusa rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at the lack of help.

Motoya stood up, smirked slightly, and slowly moved to leave Sakusa’s room before asking, “Why does that bother you though? I thought you wanted him out of your oh-so-perfectly-planned-out life?”

Sakusa’s eyes twitched as he heard Motoya cackling to himself, “Tsumu’s disappearance bothered him enough to confide in me. Pfft.” while closing the Sakusa's door.

Tsumu? TSUMU? Is Motoya close enough to Atsumu for him to address him using a nickname? Tsumu really? The most unoriginal nickname ever, Sakusa thought bitterly.

Motoya’s words left him questioning himself. Why did _it_ bother him?

Shouldn’t he be glad that an obnoxious little shit isn’t bothering him anymore?

He scoffed internally.

Right. _He_ bothers _Kita Shinsuke_ now.

Sakusa became like a ghost to _him_ as if he is inexistent, as if he was never there, as if his existence is unimportant, as if _he_ never called him “Omi-kun” or “Omi-omi”, as if their banters meant nothing to _him_ , as if _he_ never annoyed Sakusa in the hallways, as if _his_ smile isn’t blinding, as if _his_ brows never scrunched up cutely when _he_ ’s confused, as if _his_ honey dew eyes never stared directly at Sakusa’s soul despite the unbreakable wall Sakusa built around himself, as if.. as if..

Sakusa screamed into his pillow as thoughts swirled inside his mind. Atsumu. Miya Atsumu. Nothing but him. Everything about him. Why do the stars and moon align every time Atsumu’s with him, as if the universe was on ~~his~~ their side.

_Shit._

Sakusa Kiyoomi liked _him._ The very guy who whines about his twin 24/7, the very guy who trips on air even if he’s an athlete, the very guy who asks himself, “Why was I even born?” when faced with a minor setback, the very guy who stuffs his face with food and talks with his mouth full.

But he’s also the very guy who asks Sakusa if he’s alright every single time, the very guy who never made him uncomfortable and accepted all his flaws without making fun of him, the very guy who softly snores when he’s asleep on his desk, the very guy who could pick up the slightest change of expression in Sakusa’s eyes, the very guy who could see right through him without any effort at all as if Sakusa never spent years building up his defenses that could be commensurable with the Great Wall. He thought nobody could enter, even if they tried.

But Atsumu was an exception.

He slowly chipped through all of Sakusa’s defenses, not caring about the consequences it comes with it at all. He kept prodding on it as if his life depended on it.

Others paint Atsumu as if he was a canon, a huge force that should be reckoned with,

But Sakusa thought otherwise.

He was much more dangerous than that.

He was like tiny cuts that suddenly shows up and itches. A plug that covers the outlet next to it. A popcorn that gets stuck on your teeth. The hair in your mouth that you can’t find or remove no matter what you do. The unreadable captchas on website. The small rock in your shoe that you can’t seem to shake away.

Atsumu was all the minor inconveniences in life. But..

He grows on you.

And once he does,

He’ll become the breath fresh air every morning, the smell of newly brewed coffee, the soft blanket you hug when the weather’s cold, the flower that blossoms at the back of your neck. All celestial beings that shine so brightly in space merged ever so intricately and materialized as one Miya Atsumu.

He’ll open up his door and leave it slightly open, as if it’s inviting you, pressuring you to go inside.

Sakusa now understood. Although, Atsumu’s presence was very prominent like a meteor, free-falling from the sky, Sakusa never truly _looked_ at Atsumu until now.

How ironic, Sakusa thought.

The universe conspired against him. 

He knew what needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't know what i wrote lol. sorry 'bout that. it's currently 1:15 AM and I have classes tomorrow lmaooo can I just not.. attend jk hehe. nyways, next update's probably the last !! thanks for reading !! <33 leave any suggestions, kudos or comment down below if you guys want to, I really appreciate all your comments by the way! teehee <333 ok bye imma go now and read fics bc sakuatsu supremacy <333


	6. finale

Atsumu’s day started.. wet. It turns out Osamu tried to wake him up because his twin had to go to school early by using water as his weapon, but Atsumu being the heavy sleeper that he was, kept on snoozing the morning away. He wiped his mouth and found minimal drool, scrunched up his face then proceeded to go to the bathroom. While brushing his pearly whites, he called Osamu,

“’Samu, where are ya? Why didn’t ya wait for me?” Atsumu whined at his younger brother as he gargled water in his mouth.

“I told you I was going to school early, ‘Tsumu. I brought yer lunch, I’ll give it to ya later.” Osamu rolled his eyes because of his brother’s clinginess.

Atsumu hmphed and started to get ready for his day.

Walking to school was enjoyable for Atsumu, only when he has someone to annoy. But today, it was just him. It was new. But it gave him the chance to relax and just feel. He had the chance to notice the little things on his way; how the kids laughed at each other, racing towards their schools with their bicycles ringing loudly, how the cafes are packed with people, how the clouds moved very slowly in the sky as if it was following him. He heard soft whimpers and looked down, there was a stray dog asking for help with its eyes.

“Oi, stop looking at me like that.” Atsumu scolded the dog but it just whimpered again while tilting its head to the side, looking at him with its big doe eyes as if trying to communicate with him.

“Fine, fine.” Atsumu grabbed his bag, took out his supposed onigiri snack he made himself, a bit sloppy but good enough, and crouched slightly in front of the dog.

“Here.” He said softly while urging the dog to grab the food. The dog barked happily, bit the onigiri, then ran away.

Atsumu grinned. This was going to be a good day.

He entered his room but not without complaining to Osamu about him leaving his twin behind. He yawned as a small tear at the corner of his eye formed, he rubbed it sleepily with his right closed fist and continued on to his seat. He saw that there was pudding on top of his desk with the words, “Rooftop. Lunchtime.”. He rolled his eyes thinking that it was one of their fangirls trying to snag him up.

“Not in the mood for their confessions today, they’ll cry when they get rejected.” He said to himself silently, but not silent enough because a certain Sakusa Kiyoomi heard the blonde.

_I’m not a fucking fangirl? The fuck, Miya_. Sakusa thought, annoyed. He had to think of other plans.

Atsumu’s day was uneventful, boring even. He dozed off during lectures, drawing mini doodles on his notebook while thinking of the new serve he wanted to try. Eventually, the bell rang and it was lunchtime. He bolted to Osamu’s room and asked for his bento box. He was especially excited to eat since his twin made his favorite. Osamu gave him a bento box and when Atsumu opened it, it was empty. He glared at Osamu and started shouting his twin’s ear off.

“Fine, yer so loud, here’s yer food. For fucks sake, Atsumu get off of me.” Osamu said while trying to get his irritating twin off of him.

“Ehehe.” Atsumu just giggled adorably while going out of the room, he planned to eat with Kita and Aran today since he didn’t want to see his twin and his twin’s boyfriend subtly making googly eyes with each other.

“Incoming!” A shout was heard from the hallway as a small, first-year girl ran.

“Shit.” Atsumu was once again, wet.

“Atsumu-san! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I did not mean for this to happen. Uhh. How can I help? I’m really really sorry.” Yachi, the first-year student, said while looking at Atsumu with fear.

He had a great day so far and even though he was deemed to be an asshole, he saw that the kid was genuinely sorry, so he decided to let this accident pass. He just waved his hand and say, “It’s fine.” Then left.

He was drenched. He’ll get sick if he doesn’t change his clothes soon so he went back to Osamu’s room. He immediately heard Osamu’s voice,

“The heck ya doing ya stupid shit, didja think it was nice to shower with yer clothes today?” Osamu exclaimed with a small smirk.

“Yada yada, can’t hear ya ‘Samu, can I borrow some clothes though?” Atsumu rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have any extra clothes, there’s no training today, I don’t think none of our teammates brought extras today too.” Osamu shrugged, placing his arm around Suna. Suna smirked, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

He went to all of their teammates’ classrooms to ask if they had any spare clothes but alas, there were none. He didn’t want to go home today and he certainly did not want to wear the stinky extras from the nurse’s office so he just decided to stay as is.

He sat down on his chair, grumbling about how cold it is, and suddenly, an arm dragged him out of the room.

_Omi-kun?_

The taller man has a tight grip on the cuffs of his jacket as Atsumu got dragged across the hallway and ended up in the locker room. Sakusa opened his locker, took out a plastic bag filled with clothes, and gave it to Atsumu. Sakusa sat down on the bench wordlessly.

Atsumu was a gaping mess, he couldn’t believe that Sakusa actually let him borrow spare clothes, considering the guy keeps on telling him that he’s a big, loudmouthed, and annoying “germ”.

He quickly turned around and wore the shirt Sakusa gave him which was a bit loose for him and then a jacket. He sniffed and thought that it smelled like Sakusa, it smelled like detergent and.. uh clean? He snorted inside his head. He approached the man sitting down on the bench and said,

“Uh. Thank ya for this Om-Sakusa-kun, if it weren’t for ya, I would’ve caught a cold.” He said shyly, tugging on the cuffs of the hoodies, tucking in his hands in it.

“Uh. I’ll go now. Thanks again Sakusa-kun.” He nervously stated while walking away. A voice stopped his movement,

“Omi-kun.” _Huh?_ Atsumu’s head almost got dislocated by how fast he turned to look at the source of the voice.

“Why do you not call me that anymore, Miya?” Sakusa stood up, slowly taking calculated steps towards the blonde. “Why, after all these times, did you stop? What changed?”

The raven-haired man placed his hands inside his hoodie’s front pocket. Currently, he was around three meters away from Atsumu. He took a step, “Did you play with me? Was it fun?”

Atsumu has never been confused before in his life, a game? What? He never recalled playing with Sakusa. Another step, “What stopped you?” Sakusa said sadly.

Atsumu spoke up with a quivering tone, “You.”

Sakusa flinched, “What exactly do you mean, Miya?” A step closer.

With heavy breathing, Atsumu croaked out with a fragile tone, “I hear ya talking to Motoya-kun about y’know and I thought that somehow, you were enjoying our interactions too, even if I annoy you sometimes because I mean I know that I’m a nuisance myself but I just thought, maybe, somehow, you’ll get to I don’t know, Omi-kun. I just-“ He was rambling.

“ _Atsumu_.” Another step. “Look at me.” Another step.

Atsumu looked up, unknowing that the distance between him and the man he pined for, decreased significantly. One push, one move, and their lips will touch. He can feel the Sakusa's breath, his heart started racing and his lungs became tighter, making it harder to breathe comfortably.

“ _Atsumu._ ” His name rolled off of Sakusa’s tongue endearingly. He staggered backwards, remembering that Sakusa hated having people in his personal bubble. Before he could get anymore farther, a hand tugged him harshly, making him lose his balance, and land on Sakusa’s chest. He tried to get away but Sakusa firmly implanted him in place.

“Never do that again.” Sakusa said.

“Hm?” Atsumu muffled, head now pressed on the raven-haired man’s neck, tightening his arms around him as if he never plans to let go.

Sakusa’s ears turned bright red as the blonde nuzzled his head on his neck. He could also feel the slow breaths of his loud germ.

“Stay by my side.” Sakusa commanded, his voice firm as if he’s not giving Atsumu a chance to decline.

“Omi-kun.” The blonde choked back a sob as Sakusa felt his neck dampen. Normally, he’d sneer and bathe his neck with his alcohol, but he didn’t, Atsumu’s an exception after all.

Sakusa tried to remove himself from Atsumu slowly but the blonde’s grip online tightened, “Omi-omi, no.” Atsumu whimpered. Sakusa let out a short laugh, “You’re a clingy one, aren’t you?”

“Omi-omi.” Atsumu whined. He didn’t know what to do nor what to say, he never expected the guy he liked so much to reciprocate his feelings. He never really yearned to. Yes, he wanted to, but he never acted upon it because their mini banters, short eye contacts, and nonsensical talks were enough for Atsumu.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu, baby let go for a while.” Atsumu froze, his face instantly reddening comparable to a well-ripe tomato. Sakusa held Atsumu’s jaw and stared at the shorter man’s eyes. Eyes filled with hope, love, wonder. There was a stray tear at the corner of Atsumu’s eye and Sakusa, using his thumb, gingerly brushed it away. He pressed his lips on top of the blonde’s forehead, lingering for a while.

Atsumu looked at him with awe, as if he had been dazed in a spell. Softly but surely, Atsumu grabbed his Omi-omi’s nape, urging it forward, and placed his lips upon the other while his eyes fluttered close. Their lips molded together as if the gods intricately made Sakusa’s lips just for Atsumu to taste. Slowly, they started moving together in sync as if they have practiced it with each other before.

They pulled away tenderly, eyes staring at each other. A bewitching whirlpool of honey and magnetizing jet-black eyes, both unraveling each other’s soul mercilessly, both breaking each other’s walls, convincing it was worthless. The sun beamed softly across both of their faces. No confessions were made but they knew what the other wanted to say.

Atsumu, for Sakusa, was a fire that shined incandescently, flames sparkling ever so often like mini fireworks, urging you to get closer and take a look. It luminously steals your attention, retaining it as if it never plans on giving it back, forcing you to look at it, at him- only him. He was too far gone, far too drawn. He was like an unsuspecting moth drawn to the other’s unforgiving flames.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--------------

bonus

While walking home, Sakusa's phone alerted a message, a loud ding was heard, it was from Komori, "u owe me, yach was legitimately scared! u need 2 buy her idk chocolates ugh, the things I do 4 u couz. give me 1000 yen ok? ok hehe."

"Who was that?" A curious blonde looked at him. Hmm. Cute. Sakusa smirked, shook his head gesturing that it was nothing as he placed his arm around the Atsumu's waist and they walked along the streets of Miyagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA done yey hehe, sorry the update was too long !! I had to take a break bec I didn’t have good days but im okay now !!  
> This was my first work ever and I know it needs improvement like a lot lmaooo but I’m really thankful for all the readers, especially the people who leave comments you guys really make my day !! I think I’ll write another sakuatsu au bec,, theY NEVER LEAVE MY HEAD. Literally even in class im still having my sakuatsu brainrot. Anyways, thanks once again everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first time writing an au but y'know, sakuatsu brainrot lmao. Thanks for reading !!


End file.
